


Season's Renewal

by OrangeBlossoms



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 16:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11039955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeBlossoms/pseuds/OrangeBlossoms
Summary: Chie decides to visit Inaba. Yukiko makes curry.





	Season's Renewal

It’s mid-December and she’s sitting in a cafe drinking a cup of coffee. There is a TV behind the bar at an odd angle and she idly listens to the puff piece they are running when a name catches her ear. 

“The Amagi Inn has a long history, and it’s famous for its delicious food and hot springs!” 

She puts the cup down and cranes her neck to get a better view of the screen.

“I must say, the young proprietress is quite the beauty! It’s worth just going to see her,” the other pundit announces with a canned laugh.

There is a quick shot of Yukiko and her stomach twists, a memory of a previous time she had been on the news causing her blood to run cold. She quickly shakes off the irrational thoughts. They are stronger now and can take care of themselves. Thinking back to the brief footage of her friend, she realizes Yukiko has only grown more beautiful with age. It’s been a over half a year since she’s been home. The last visit was to say goodbye to Muku. Large dogs didn’t live long, the vet had said. Muku lived longer than most. Maybe it would be good to go back before the new year even if the big lug wouldn’t be there to greet her at the door. She sniffs sadly at the thought.

She downs the last bit of drink in her cup before thanking the shop owner and heading out into the evening, a puff of air visible as she breathes out. The station is only a couple blocks from the cafe and on the way over she carefully considers who to contact first and how. If she tells her mother too early, her schedule will be booked with visits with relatives and assignments around the house. This is probably a busy season for Yukiko, especially if the inn is getting covered in the news in a completely different prefecture. She’s happy for her success. 

It had always been a bit of a tricky topic to navigate, as if the inn were an ex she had gotten back together with after a bad break up. There was a time when Chie felt she had to strike a balance between showing enthusiasm for Yukiko’s desire to see more of the world, and encouraging Yukiko when she was feeling like she needed to stay in Inaba. The fact that Yukiko didn’t enjoy talking about it yet still let it affect the tone of conversation made it all the more frustrating. After every iteration of that discussion, Chie would feel like she was still on unsure footing.

As Chie mulls over her possibilities for the trip, she settles on a surprise weekend visit. She feels confident that no one would be too put out and she’s able to find a sale on train tickets with a holiday promotion. She’d text Yukiko when she arrived and give her parents a call to see what they were up to a couple days ahead of time. Worse comes to worst, she’d at least get her Aiya beef bowl fix. 

Before hopping on the train, she makes some last minute purchases of packaged roll cake, macaroons and cookies. They are all neatly wrapped with a patient skill greater than she would ever be able to muster. She pauses a moment to consider whether Nanako was too old at this point for mascot characters before choosing a set of chocolates with flower patterns on them. 

Her parents are overjoyed at the surprise. She had given them a day’s notice and got chastised over it before giving the excuse of seeing the holiday promotion. All was quickly forgiven and they are there to pick her up at the station. Her mother jumps at the opportunity to fill her in on what is going on around town and in the family, starting first with a favor.

“Your father says the internet is broken, so we were wondering if you would look at the computer for us.”

“I’m not really all that great with technology, Mom.”

“Oh, but all you young people know at least more than we do. And, oh! Before I forget! Your aunt said they featured you on television! Martial arts ace working her way through the police academy! It’s too bad we didn’t have a way to record it.”

Chie isn’t really sure what her parents would do with a five second blurb on tv where her image wasn’t even featured. It isn’t like a newspaper clipping that they could put in a folder somewhere or embarrassingly post on the fridge so that guests could make small talk about it. That tagline made her sound like some kind of weird anime character, too. She has to concede though that it isn't really far from the truth.

As they drive down familiar streets, the little differences strike her. Inaba might not adjust as quickly as some places, but the changes are noticeable to her. She’d given that town nearly twenty good years, so when she sees the elementary school got a new sign or there’s a new billboard on the road that exits to the highway, it feels like intruders have come and moved the set pieces on her.

As her parents continue chattering in the front seat, she responds to questions and makes comments at what felt like the appropriate intervals. They’re about to turn onto her street when she digs out her phone to text Yukiko.

_> Hey, I’m in town for the weekend. You free at all?_

She is dismayed when she doesn’t receive a response right away and can’t help but glance at her phone every so often, swiping the screen to life to check for notifications and watching the battery drain down. Chie’s a person of action and she realizes she can get twitchy when she knows what move she wants to make, but has to wait. After she tosses her bags in her room, they all convene around the kitchen table.

Her mother pesters her over how often she has been playing with her phone. She explains that she is just trying to make plans with friends in town when really she has only contacted Yukiko so far. She’s going to stop by to see Dojima and Nanako during the day. If anyone else is around, she’ll get more information then. It is her battery life that ultimately causes her to give up. She excuses herself to go to her room and plug it into the powerstrip that is still under her desk. Just as the phone buzzes to life with renewed power, she receives a response.

_> I’m free now. Could you come to the inn?_

She responds immediately, a wide grin spreading across her face.

_> On my way!_

She throws on her old green jacket. The fabric is thinning from when it endured regular use, so she hadn’t brought it with her when she moved. Now that she’s at home though, wearing it seems appropriate somehow. It’s starting to snow, but they’re not supposed to get more than a few centimeters. She’s ruffling around her closet looking for an old pair of boots when her mother calls her from the first floor.

“Chie! You still up there?” 

“Yeah?” she yells back, wishing the small space hadn’t become a catch all for boxes of old junk. 

She hears the creak of the steps as her mother makes her way towards her room. It’s too late to hide the mess she’s made pulling out boxes and empty duffel bags. Her mother walks in the bedroom just in time to see her hoist a pair of boots triumphantly as she yanks them out from under a plastic bin of decorations that her parents must have decided to store in her closet.

“What did you do to your room!?” her mother laments.

“Ummm… I’ll clean it. Tomorrow. Yukiko invited me over,” she says, having the good grace to look at least a little shamefaced over the mess as she starts to get up. 

“Your father and I were just wondering if you wanted us to pick up something for dinner,” her mother says, deciding to ignore the disaster for the moment.

“Uhh, well, I was going to stop at Aiya’s maybe on the way over,” Chie lies. She would make her beef bowl pilgrimage after visiting the Dojima residence.

“Oh… no one told you?” her mother’s clasping her hands in front of her appearing sincerely apologetic to be the bearer of bad news, “They closed a couple months back. The owner retired.”

“Whaaat? Nooo…” 

She sinks back down to her knees. She knows she sounds melodramatic, but Aiya’s? Was nothing sacred? 

The phone’s text tone is what breaks her out of the brief period of mourning. There would be time later to grieve over the loss of the rainy day beef bowl. 

_> Did you need dinner? I’ll cook. Say hi to your parents for me._

Chie’s eyes squint at the message, not sure if she’s reading it correctly. 

“So, Yukiko says there will be dinner at the inn for me. She also says hi,” Chie says, still musing over whether this was a good idea.

“Oh, tell her we say hi to and make sure you say hello to her parents!” 

“Will do, mom. Sorry for heading out. I’ll make sure to spend more time here tomorrow,” she says, standing up and giving her mother a hug.

She throws on a jacket on her way out and grabs a couple of the gift boxes she received at the train station.

It’s already dark out and the snow’s falling in lazy swirls. She considers jogging over, but decides that the possibility of delivering squashed roll cake and broken cookies aren’t worth the risk, so she compromises by walking quickly. Her old winter boots aren’t made for running anyway and there are patches of ice, so it would most likely end in tragedy. It doesn’t take long to arrive either way, and there’s a warmth exuding from the inn as light filters out onto the thin layer of snow on the ground. One of the workers opens the main door as she walks up the entry path. She doesn’t seem surprised to see her. Yukiko must have notified the front desk of her arrival.

She waves in greeting before bowing and handing over the box of cookies.

“This is for the staff,” she grins, recognizing the woman, “Are the Amagis home?” 

“Oh, no, you just missed them. They’re at a town function tonight,” the woman says.

“Chie!” she hears a voice from inside the building, the door still cracked open.

Her attention diverted, she strides towards the door before Yukiko slides it open, her eyes wide. Before Chie can get a word in, Yukiko throws her arms around her. She’s not wearing the traditional clothing she had on in the television promo. Instead she has on a skirt and button up sweater.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were going to be here this weekend?” she questions in a voice more demanding than Chie is accustomed to hearing from her friend.

Chie is too stunned to respond immediately and Yukiko’s much warmer cheek pressed against her own chilled from the cold is another distraction. Yukiko pulls back, her arms now on Chie’s shoulders. 

“I-it was just kind of on a whim. I saw you on tv,” she says by way of explanation.

Yukiko blinks at the revelation.

“I brought cake,” Chie continues, changing the subject, lifting the roll cake in one hand,”Matcha flavored.”

“Oh, let’s put it in the kitchen,” Yukiko gently takes the gift in her hands.

As they make their way inside, Chie notes some of the updates presumably Yukiko has made to the decor. They all fit in with the inn’s established aesthetic yet somehow manage to breathe new life into the location.

“We had some late arrivals,” Yukiko says as she leads the way even though Chie knows the layout like the back of her hand,”So, I didn’t see your message until just then.” 

Chie already knows she should have taken Yukiko’s schedule into account, but she was never good at planning things, just doing them. They share some idle chatter, Yukiko taking her coat and quickly hanging it in her room before directing Chie to the kitchen. It’s well past the dinner hour and the couple of staff still there are wrapping up.

Yukiko bids them good night promising to clean up after herself as Chie takes seat by the large kitchen island. There are various small bowls where it seems Yukiko has already portioned out different ingredients.

“Is curry ok?” Yukiko asks, looking hopeful.

Chie doesn’t have it in her heart to cast doubt, so she just nods with what she hopes is enough enthusiasm.

“Sounds perfect for a cold winter day.”

Yukiko nods in agreement as she begins cutting carrots in thick chunks on the diagonal, her fingers curled in for protection. She asks about her trip, the academy, her parents. Chie responds in kind, asking after the inn before lamenting the loss of Aiya. Yukiko tells her there’s a yakiniku joint in its place, which Chie makes a mental note to visit the following day. It’s comfortable in a way that’s both nostalgic and new. The strained sentiments from their last year of high school are gone. Yukiko offers her a beer that she says should go well with the curry, waving away any offers Chie makes to help with chopping, saying she’ll let her know if anything comes up where her assistance is needed.

“So, no boyfriends?” Yukiko asks casually.

“Nope. No girlfriends either,” Chie says smiling, leaning her cheek against her hand. Attending academy for the full day and then traveling after had nearly tapped her out. Not to mention hearing her mom go over the minutia of all the latest news whether it was how adorable so-and-so’s baby was or the fact that one of her youngest cousin’s had won some English writing contest and would go on to represent the school at the next level of competition. Her parents had pried a bit into Chie’s life, but there wasn’t much to tell. Just busy, busy with work and training. 

She is tempted to say the same to Yukiko. The day-to-day isn't all that remarkable anyway, but it’s not like they have a chance to talk much. They texted more than anything these days. Chie is never sure when to call. Running the inn is a 24/7 occupation full of unanticipated events. One time she had called during the winter, and Yukiko was dealing with a burst pipe, her voice on edge yet promising to call her back. Instead she received an e-mail a week later full of apology. Letters and e-mails were nicer in a way. Yukiko seemed more comfortable expressing herself in writing. Sometimes she would even attach pictures like when they did some landscaping work in the spring. Chie doesn’t know much about flowers and plants, but Yukiko had explained everything in detail. It was one of the first hints to Chie that Yukiko had made peace with her decision and herself. 

They had their ups and downs. The summer before leaving, Chie had confessed her own feelings fueled by a surge of emotional turmoil that had been mostly self-induced. After emptying her metaphorical guts, she had gotten sick and had vomited into a garbage can near the flood plains. Yukiko had let her down kindly, saying it wasn’t a good time as she rubbed her back. She was dealing with her own issues and in retrospect Chie knew she had needed a friend more than another potential source of angst. The sting of rejection was there, but Yukiko had pulled her into a tight embrace almost pleading with her to still be her friend. She had been so focused on her own worries that Yukiko would never want to see her again to even consider that Yukiko might have feared the same.

“How about you?”

“Some suitors, but no one noteworthy.”

She abruptly starts her cackle. It almost makes Chie nostalgic as it's not something that can be conveyed in writing. Her laugh is still jarring, but she’s used to it. It’s one of her few obvious quirks and she had grown fond of it over the years. 

“Some of the-them ahaha ha even took the Amagi Challenge. They didn't think I knew about it, Chie! Hahaha!”

She’s put down the knife she was using to cut vegetables before wiping her eye with the back of her hand.

“Seriously? So, I guess people are still failing it then.”

Yukiko makes a non-committal noise in response. 

“Hmm?”

Yukiko has a demure smile on her face that’s a complete contradiction of her over-the-top laughter she had just been exhibiting not a minute before.

“Oh, could you stir this every once in awhile?” 

Yukiko indicates a pot that has the roux simmering. Chie’s happy to comply and as long as she doesn’t have to change the temperature or add any ingredients, she’s pretty sure she can’t mess this up. 

“We were never good in the kitchen together,” Chie says, grinning. 

Yukiko shoots her a knowing look. Chie’s not sure if it’s an acknowledgment of some of their past cooking exploits or if she’s holding her cards close. Sometimes even Chie has trouble reading Yukiko. 

Before Chie can press Yukiko for more, she asks a question that catches her off guard. 

“Do you ever think of coming back?”

Chie has to think for a minute, “Yeah, I have. Definitely, but I’ve also thought about not coming back, too. It’s kind of refreshing to be somewhere new and there’s just so much more to do. I mean, if I want a pizza after 8pm on a weeknight, I can get a pizza!” 

Yukiko snickers this time.

“That criteria is very you, Chie.”

Chie laughs in harmony with her. 

“Yeah, guess so. You know me,” she grins before taking a swig of her beer.

The smell of onions sizzling in the thick bottomed pot is enough to make her mouth water. Garlic and ginger are added after a couple of minutes along with chopped chicken thighs. The rest of the vegetables make their way in as Yukiko apologetically informs her that it will probably take another half an hour.

“Not a problem! I’m mostly here for the company!” 

She finishes with the last of ingredients, topping it all off with some grated apple. Chie looks at it askance for a moment before deciding she’ll trust the taste over her own uninformed opinions. Yukiko sets the roux on an unoccupied unlit burner and Chie reclaims her seat at the island.

Yukiko turns to her and almost wistfully says, “So, tell me what it’s like to live in a city.”

“You know, you could always come visit. During one of your slower times. I’d pick you up at the station,” Chie offers.

“Hmmm slow times,” Yukiko ponders, “I’m not sure we have those though I suppose I’m having a much easier time maintaining things than when I first started.” 

“Yeah, I remember you saying the first year was rough, but this place looks great and based on that TV promo, things are going well?” her voice lilts into a question.

Yukiko nods,”But enough about Inaba. Have you gone to see any theater shows? Or what about the museums? I heard they had a flower show last month at one of the big convention centers.”

“Oh uh, well, I mostly uhh go to the academy. It’s a lot of physical training and things like role-playing exercises or practice drills for different situations. Keeps me busy.” 

Yukiko looks distinctly disappointed with this response. Chie racks her brain for some other interesting tidbits from city life.

“I also started going to this dojo. A really nice couple runs it. The owner makes me think of you kinda. I mean, she’s not really like you except that she inherited the place and wasn’t sure she ever really wanted to do that, but I think she really loves it now. It’s not really like the styles I’m used to, but I wanted to meet people that weren’t academy guys.” 

They continue filling each other in, tentatively planning a trip for whenever Yukiko can spare a few days. Time goes by quickly and it’s not long before a plate of warm curry and rice is in front of her. Yukiko surveys her over a cup of tea, wisps of steam curling in front of her face. The smell is enough to make her trust the food and her empty stomach goads her into shoveling back a spoonful.

Chie looks at the clean utensil in surprise before blurting incredulously, “This is _really_ good!”

She feels bad about her obvious shock, but Yukiko doesn’t seem offended. 

“It might sound silly, but I started following the recipes,” Yukiko says, shrugging slightly, “At least until I had a better understanding of what worked.”

“Yeah, y’see, that makes too much sense,” Chie points the spoon at her ,”I should try that sometime. And geez, can you try to not be so perfect? You’ve defeated your fatal flaw. Did you know there was a time when it felt all my mom did was compare me to you. ‘I bet your little friend Yukiko doesn’t gallop up and down the stairs like a horse’ or ‘ _Yukiko_ wouldn’t complain about getting dressed up to see her grandma.’ Ugh and the worst part was that it _worked_!”

Yukiko started her laugh again. 

“I’m sorry to say, Chie, but you got her voice down so _well_!” she giggles, leaning over the kitchen island for support.

“OK, so maybe you haven’t conquered all flaws, but I’m going to label that laugh of yours as an endearing eccentricity.”

Yukiko chuckles into a raised hand,“I don’t think I’ve laughed this much since, I don’t know, high school probably. It's… nice.”

Chie just smiles as she continues to eat her food, doing her best not to eat it too quickly, aware of her company. Yukiko seems content to sip her tea in companionable silence.

“Whew, that was amazing. Just the right level of spicy, too,” she then lowers her voice, “Don’t tell my mom, but you make it better than she does.”

Chie’s curiosity is piqued when she notices Yukiko looking bashful at the compliment, her cheeks a pleasant pink. Not sure how to read the mood, she falls back on some lighthearted humor. 

“The best I can offer you is late night pizza when you visit,” Chie jokes with a wink before leaning back slightly and stretching,“Though really we can find just about any kind of food you can think of there.”

Yukiko has once again composed herself and Chie happily chatters about the different food you can get in the city from the shake shop down the block from her apartment to the teppanyaki restaurant one train stop away that she’s always wanted to go to, but funds and a group were needed. Yukiko begins gathering things into the large sink and washing them once again shooing Chie away when she offers to assist.

“I don't suppose you would let me cook when I visit in thanks to a gracious host,” she remarks in a teasing tone that sounds the slightest bit dangerous to Chie.

“Only if you let me do the dishes,” Chie says, deciding to play along. She grabs some of the clean utensils and starts drying them. 

Soon enough the kitchen is all clear and Chie looks at her sports watch. It’s probably about time to return home. It’s not like high school where she can crash on a spare futon. Yukiko senses the change in atmosphere and seems to be weighing her options, her lips pursed in a pensive frown.

“When are you going back… to the city, that is?” 

“I’m only in town one more night,” she sighed regretfully,“I thought I would visit Nanako and Dojima tomorrow. I brought gifts for them, too. And whoever else is around, if I can get ahold of them before I leave. I should probably eat dinner with my parents tomorrow. I kind of ran out the door earlier.”

She reaches behind her head and scratches the back of her short locks at the admission. 

“I guess… I guess I should head out though. Don’t forget! I’m happy to have visitors,” Chie says, attempting to end things on a light note.

Yukiko’s head hangs a bit lower as they walk to her room to retrieve Chie’s coat. As Yukiko flicks on the lights, Chie’s surprised to hear the door click shut. 

Before Chie can grab her coat, Yukiko has closed the distance. Their eyes meet and Chie only has enough time to note that Yukiko’s expression flashes from worried to resolute before she inexplicably feels her lips against her own.

As Yukiko kisses her, Chie’s mind decides to self-consciously wonder if maybe curry isn’t a particularly sexy flavor. She should taste like strawberries or chocolate or mint. Not curry. All banal musings instantly vanish as Yukiko’s hands rest on the small of her back as a tongue tentatively swipes her lower lip. She can feel herself getting sucked further into this haze, but a panic descends as her mind can’t help but puzzle over this new development. Reluctantly yet firmly she pulls away.

There is a tense silence as they both stare at each other. Chie can tell her jaw is hanging open, but isn't sure she wants to be the one to break the standoff. Her mouth decides for her.

“Did you just..?”

“Would it be a problem if I did?”

“You tell me!” Chie demands, feeling just as confused as she had a few seconds ago.

“I suppose it was rather presumptuous. I really should have asked.”

“Normally I’d agree, but I also _really_ don't want to complain. What are you trying to say though?”

Chie can feel Yukiko fidget with her hands, which are still against her back before refocusing on Chie.

“That I would like to give things a try if you would. That I missed you. That now is a better time, distance aside,” she breathes the words out with conviction. 

Despite her earlier caution, eager words of acceptance tumble out as she quickly responds, “I-uh yeah! I mean, yes, definitely! There are plenty of other things we should probably discuss before I say that, but ah, what the hell, I’m not going to say no! Sorry, I’m rambling, right?”

Yukiko nods, cocking her head to the side in evaluation causing her to feel even more flustered. 

“Sorry if I was uh awkward. You surprised me,” she mumbles, looking anywhere but at Yukiko, which is difficult as she is still standing flush against her.

“You weren’t awkward, but if you’re worried about it, we’ll just have to try again then,” Yukiko says brightly.

Her expression is mirthful and Chie begins to wonder if she’s being teased. Yukiko closes her eyes and bends slightly to lean her forehead against Chie’s. Somehow that feels even more intimate than the kiss. She’s certain her face is as red as Yukiko’s old sweater. 

“I’m really happy,” Yukiko whispers before releasing a quiet puff of laughter,”I’ve always wanted to cook something for someone I like.”

In a way, the phrasing almost feels like a downgrade even though Chie knows that's not the intent. It's strange because they have already said they love each other. It almost comes with the territory of spending a year of high school fighting for your lives side-by-side against crawling horrors while still managing to maintain the appearance of normality. Chie slides her arms around Yukiko’s back, burying fingers in the fabric of her cardigan.

“Me, too. I’m happy, too,” Chie admits before tilting her head up and brushing her lips against Yukiko’s. She can’t help, but smile when the gesture is returned. 

They will have to take the time to talk, but it can wait a bit longer.

Over a week later, Chie reluctantly gets the mail. It’s a chore she often avoids as there’s never anything she actually wants to receive, unless she’s placed an online order. As she shifts through the junk and bills, an envelope catches her eye. It’s enough to get her to rush back to her apartment and carefully open the seal when normally she would have shredded the top. She’s beginning to discover Yukiko can be charmingly old-fashioned when she chooses to be. Inside are several pages of stationery with a signature immaculate script on them. She dances in place upon seeing a receipt for a train ticket for an agreed upon date.

**Author's Note:**

> Being completely awful at cooking is one of my least favorite character cliches. That along with the P4 references in P5 was the impetus for this. 
> 
> It’s been a bit since I played Persona 4, so my apologies if I’m way off on some things. I rewatched some of the social links and tried to read up a bit to jog my memory on certain details.


End file.
